Tender Beginnings
by Avrila
Summary: "In a world full of temporary things, you are unending." He murmured, "Annoyingly so." A faint smile lightened her youthful face. SasuSaku, post-war.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone!

I'd like to say that this is my first time writing, but since I love SasuSaku so much, after reading so many beautiful, amazing FanFics of them, I've decided that I want to try writing for them aswell!

This story will be focused around the act of falling in love, the moment you realise you are in love with somebody, the moment you realise you don't only love them anymore, but you are in love with them. It will be a joy to write! I hope you stay with me on this ride and I hope we grow together from this little story of mine :'D

Thank you for stopping by!

P.S: This is only the prologue, the first chapter will be posted soon!

* * *

"In a world full of temporary things, you are unending."

Prologue:

Maybe the whole reason we are so starved , so startled about stories is perhaps because we hold the honour of knowing their finale- something we aren't granted in this veracious reality of ours. Truthfully, it would be quite selfish to wish for something of that sort, right?

We are like puppets, gracefully, then oh so roughly manoeuvered by the very acclaimed hands of destiny, the prisoners of our own lives, our routines, desperately searching for something to make it all worth it, worth fighting for. Some among us find themselves hunting ways into deserting that state, while others enjoy the comfort of possessing a mediocre being. To be or just to simply exist? Dear, very few of us have the courage to feel. To really feel. It's bound to hurt, it's bound to change us overtime, it's bound to make us bloom into something greater.

The art of holding on and letting go is a fine one; she has yet to discover its secrets, its mysteries. War brings death, sorrow- war brings loss. War brings change, unsettling grief and most of all, it brings fear. She has been afraid to let people in for quite some time. Actually, even before the war had started she had been in search of discovery. She wanted to surpass that of a dandelion, she wanted to become what she had always really been: Sakura.


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I:

"Afoot and lighthearted I take to the open road, healthy, free, the world before me."

-Walt Whitman

* * *

As the saying goes, you never really know how much a certain something meant to you, until the moment you find yourself losing it - human nature, really. She constantly tried to keep it all together, at all costs, under any circumstances because after all, she wasn't that girl anymore and she will never be that girl again. She changed. Sakura had always been a perfectionist, always on time, had the highest grades in the Academy, even ignored the jealous comments from some of her classmates, her best friend even. Of course as any innocent child would, she minded it at first but after a while when people began asking for her help in different matters, she knew she had done the right thing- not caring what others thought about her. And it felt so _damn_ _good_. Getting to the point where you simply don't care anymore is the moment an unstoppable entity is born within you, the moment you realize you have nothing else to lose, no other strings pulling you back into the deep, dark cave you've just managed to somehow crawl out of. None of that mattered anymore, she was in the light now.

Only under the kind care of light could a flower blossom gracefully.

And so another morning approached. She loved watching the burning sun take over the stillness of the night, setting fire to the world and allowing life to pour once again. It's not to say she didn't enjoy the depth and mistery of night, it's to say that dawns represented hope somehow, so that no matter what would happen, no matter how many people would die on her watch, life couldn't break, the pages of time could never be turned, the waters of life could never stop their course and that represented security for Sakura.

Looking up once again, she welcomed a new day with a faint smile rising on her youthful, childlike face. The spring breeze to brushed gently past her long strands of soft-hued, pastel pink hair, she dashed from her seat eagerly, too excited to notice that she was thinking out loud. "It's a beautiful day to save lives!", Sakura thought with a hint of irony.' She never thought she would live to see the day that the idea of working at the hospital seemed more than enough, but who could blame her?

During war, she's seen so much death, so much pain... there was no excuse for her emotional commitment, she was a ninja after all and a ninja must never show emotion- during battle as it was considered a weakness and most probably a fatal mistake in combat. The pinkette considered herself to be a true shinobi now, a very respected one at that and - not that it really mattered to her - she was grateful but she would never boast about it. Despite all of that, she was still Sakura: she cared about any living being. She often thought it was one of the many reasons, why Lady Tsunade accepted her as her apprentice in the first place- not to dispose of her vulnerabilities, but to turn them into assets in battle. It was because she couldn't help but care so much, that she drove herself to the very edge on the battleground in order to save as many lives as she possibly could. Hell she would even do the impossible if need be, without even knowing anything about the people she was protecting so earnestly - but she did not need to, they were her _comrades_.

"Sakura-san!" A warm toned voice stirred the roseate from her wave of thought. Almost embarassed that she failed to notice the presence of another chakra due to multiple distractions, she rose her gaze to the direction the sound appeared from and smiled delicately.

"Shizune! Morning! I - uh... - "

"You fell asleep here again, didn't you? Silly child..." The concern in Shizune's eyes was so visible, it made Sakura almost regret falling asleep at the hospital again. She was the head of the Konoha Hospital now and even though she needed to be there a lot, it did not mean she couldn't go home when her shift ended and get some well deserved rest. As much as she'd want to deny it, the fluffy and welcoming bed at home was much more comfortable than the stack of need-to-sign paper on her desk will ever be. _Sigh_ , she thought.

"I'm sorry, it's the last time, I promise! It's just, there are so many things to take care of, so many people to look after, I can't bring myself to go home, not yet... and even if I do, I would only be thinking about being here anyways, so I thought why should I leave in the first place?" she said, carefuly running her fingers through her thick wavy hair, attempting to comb out the knots a little. Without any restraint, she playfully explained her reasons; Shizune was a good friend to Sakura, and even though she didn't want to make people worry about her, she was very appreciative that some of them still did, but she'd never admit that. Sakura thought friends would sometimes worried about her because they still underestimated her, but Shizune knew it wasn't because of that. She loved Sakura. She has closely watched over her since her genin days and even though Lady Tsunade usually wouldn't accept anyone as her pupil, she accepted _Sakura_ and this meant that she had to be something special - and _she was_. Sakura Haruno was _far more_ than just a pretty face with big, dreamy eyes.

Shizune's look softened as she nodded her head, followed by a kind sigh.

"At least go take a shower, would you? Tsunade-same surely wouldn't want her beloved student scaring the patients she's supposed to look after. You know how much she cares about you, even if she would never tell you that, she'd dismiss you from missions for weeks on end if she knew how much you're overworking yourself, hell, I can't begin to imagine what Naruto would do if he found ou-"

"Fine! I'll go, just please don't tell Naruto, ugh, he wouldn't let me hear the end of it." said the pink haired girl, nervously laughing as she started gathering her things, preparing to go home and failing to realise the pleased smirk that showed on Shizune's face. Then, a silent "thank you" escaped from Sakura Sakura's pretty, full lips, accompanied by a sincere smile.

 _That reckless child_ , Shizune thought."Take care now, the hospital isn't going anywhere, be sure to remember that from time to time! Oh and don't forget about the-" a loud noise emerged from the hallway, "-stairs... Sakura-san, are you alright?" asked Shizune eargerly, but in an amusing way at the same time. _Some things never change_ , she thought giggling to herself. She _must have been even more tired than I had first anticipated, that girl!_

"My bad! See you around, Shizune!" the pinkette then responded, flustered. _Real smooth, Sakura, real smooth_. _I might need that shower more than I thought, oh well!_ Thought Sakura, with slight signs of embarrassment in her tone.

And with that, she was gone with the wind, leaving Shizune with a sad smile on her face. She was very proud of Sakura, of whom she had developed into, how beautiful she had become, but she was a little sad that she wasn't going to see her as much as she used to. Her being in charge with the hospital was only the beginning, she knew that, and she was happy for her, but she wondered if Sakura's other friends shared the same feeling regarding this situation. They all missed her very much. She just simply wasn't the type of person to forget easily, she was the life of the party. Also, Sakura has this thing about her, she had such a charming smile, it made those around her smile along with her, but ever since a _certain someone_ returned to the village, she was always "too busy" or "too tired" to be around her friends for too long, _even_ Ino. And Ino hated that.

Everyone knew - despite both of them deliberately denying it - that they were best friends. Always were, and always will be. Who would scold Ino for wearing something too revealing if Sakura wasn't there? Who would criticize Sakura for being too much of a good girl all the time, not letting lose if it wasn't for Ino? Sakura was Ino's _person_. And Sakura wasn't talking to Ino much lately. Something definitely had to be off.

Even when she tried to reach Sakura at the hospital, asking her to eat out for lunch somewhere nearby , supporting that her shift was over, only to hear that " _shifts never end for true doctors, Ino-pig_ ". She knew it was pointless trying to win an argument with Sakura, maybe she still had a chance in the past, since both of them were pretty stubborn to begin with, but Sakura was just something else. They say a person's temper is to dim as the years pass by, but no, nooo, Sakura just had to go against all the rules again and not even get scolded for it. Who did she think she was, anyway? Just because she got pretty hot didn't give her any right to shove her into the waiting corner, Ino was her _best friend_ , wasn't she? And you don't want to mess with that.

That's right. Miss too-too good Haruno was going out with Ino wether she wanted to or not tonight. And they were going to have fun. And it was going to be great. Truthfully, Ino knew the real reason besides Sakura's odd behaviour lately and she didn't like it one bit. They had a lot to talk about and she wasn't taking no for an answer. Ino has had enough!

 _That's right, can't hide from me, Forehead! Just you wait, you won't even know what hit ya!_ followed Ino, thinking.

* * *

Only a few weeks have passed since Uchiha Sasuke has returned to Konoha. He expected it to be unwelcoming at first, since until recently, he was considered one of the most wanted criminals in the world. It did not bother him, though. He knew that he did deserved all of it, and he couldn't be more grateful. For once in his life people didn't make it easy for him just because he was an _Uchiha_. It was only because his friends kept persisting and because of Kakashi that was listening, who just happened to be the Hokage, that he wasn't thrown directly into jail. Hell, that would've been more proper; he didn't deserve their friendship, their forgiveness... not yet at least, but this time, he wasn't going to let them down, he wasn't going to hurt any of them again. He wasn't going to hurt _her_ again. That he was sure of.

"Hey man!" a familiar voice rose behind him, getting closer as he finally felt a small tap on the shoulder. It was brief, but he could tell that it was affectionate. "What are you doing alone up here again, you are even more boring than I remember, ne, Sasuke?" Naruto was now standing next to him, smiling brightly and friendly at him. As usually. He noticed that he was still wearing a long, dark cloak in order to cover his severed arm "Granny Tsunade should be done with the prosthetic arms soon enough." the blond said and as soon as he realized that Naruto noticed where he was looking, he looked away. Why should anyone go so far for him? He closed his eyes, sighing. He knew the answer to that question, he remembered. " _Because you are my friend_ ". Suddenly, catching Sasuke off-guard, he continued, "Her and Sakura-chan've been working very hard for us, teme."

"Aa" Sasuke simply said, careful not to reveal any traces of joy as he tried to convince himself that he did not feel from Naruto's affirmation. Now that he was thinking about it, it's been a while since he last saw Sakura around. Ever since he got out of the hospital, he always seemed to have missed her somehow but, he knew something wasn't quite right, he just wasn't able to exactly place what it was. Sakura surely was avoiding him and it annoyed Sasuke greatly; he did not know how to act in situations like that. _God, why did she have to be so annoying all the time, making him think about her_ _and concern himself with her? Who did she think she was?_ That is what went through Sasuke's mind in that moment. Oh, there's something else that pissed him off: over his short stay at the hospital, he couldn't help but notice just how beautiful Sakura had gotten. Having her treat him and Naruto exclusively, having her close to him, healing his eyes, having both hands on both of his temples and reaching who knows what medical spot she needed to, in order to access some internal injury he didn't care about, he couldn't help but observe some things about her he did not see before: her full pink lips, sparse, faint freckles over her youthful cheeks, her long pink eyelashes, a small and short, slightly turned-up nose and her pearly skin. All of that left him wondering how how he never noticed these things about her always knew that Sakura was a pretty girl, but lately she was just _fucking beautiful_ and it was confusing Sasuke.

Just how much could a person miss in three years? Sakura was not the girl he remembered that night he left the village. It alarmed him. She was no longer skinny or insecure. She now carried herself differently, with an endearing confidence. Her body matured, she now had womanly curves that could easily be noticeable, even under her fairly loose clothing. _What the fuck is wrong with me?!_ Sasuke thought, frustrated with himself. "Oy, Sasuke, what, are you deaf now aswell?!"

"What do you want, dobe?" said the dark haired man, brushing his best friend off.

"Don't tell me you haven't paid attention to a single word I just said to you." he told him off.

"Hn.", said Sasuke flatly.

"I guess some things never change, once a bastard, always a bastard! A'way, if you paid attention you'd know that we're expected to go meet up with the rest o' the gang later on tonight, it's going to be fun. I was told to bring you with me or not come at all, so you have n-"

"Not going." said Sasuke, uninterested. As if he had the time to play catch-up with them. He knew some of them still had their doubts about him, above their grudge for him. Like that bastard, Inuzuka, who has been glaring at him a lot more recently, especially when Sakura was around. _Moron_. It's not like he liked them that much either, they were all so noisy. Why all the hassle. _Keep dreaming, idiot_ , Sasuke smirked.

"I heard Sakura-chan's going to be there too. I don't know 'bout you man, but I miss her loads, haven't seen her around that much since she's always busy with her hospital stuff, so I'm definetly going. But. I. Can't. Unless you take whatever you have shoved up _your ass lately_ _out_ and come with me already!"

As stupid as Naruto was, he was the closest thing Sasuke ever had to a best friend, so unfortunately he did know some things about Sasuke. He knew something was up with him and Sakura ever since he came back into the village, the way he never brought up Sakura's confessions, last time being right before he casted her under genjutsu. Dick move, by the way. There was this tention building up between them and it was frustrating, really. It had started to get on everyone's nerves. Sasuke wasn't himself, Sakura wasn't herself so he and Ino had enough. They wanted their friends back to their annoying ass selves so they wouldn't have to feel like they were talking to some walls for God's sake _and_ to have to put up with them looking right through. _Hell no_.

"Of course, there's going to be ramen, hell yeah! Even your other team will be there, y'know, Suigetsu and the others. They will surely feel out of place if you didn't come, they don't know the rest of us that well and I'm tired of getting angry watching the waiter flirt with Sakura-chan by myself. I swear I coulda killed the bastard if Sakura-chan didn't stop him herself, this is _why_ I'm dragging your ass there whether you like it or not, bastard!", said Naruto, smirking widely.

"Get lost. I told you, not interested", said Sasuke, closing one eye as he tilted his head to the side.

 _Oh yeah, you are_ , Naruto's thoughts following.

"A'ight, but don't come complainin' to me when the others still have doubts 'bout your ass. You can do whatever you wanna do, but ya know, I'd appreciate it if you'd make things easier for Kakashi-sensei and the rest of us. He's tryin' his best to reassure everyone you're no threat, and that you're not mental, but 'course, how'd you expect him to do that when you never wanna hang out with us? _Dammit_ , Sasuke, just come, it'll help for the villagers to see you walking around, and it'll help if you're beside me, I don't know if you've forgotten, but I'm going to be Hokage someday, dattebayo!"

 _How annoying. Does he ever shut up?_ Sasuke scoffed.

"Tsk, fine, just shut your mouth already, you idiot."

 _You're so predictable, Sasuke_. Naruto smiled softly for one moment, then...

"Fine, fine, if you insist, you can come too!"said Naruto, grinning as he tapped his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, smiling. "Ow! What was that for, 'ttebayo?! H-hey, wait up! Sasukee!"

"Hn." he dismissed.

He'd missed this, he'd never say out loud, but he did. He missed having someone to get on his nerves. He missed being here again, with them. He wasn't sure what will come out of this thing, he was sure he was pretty messed up and he was sure they also knew that, but somehow they didn't mind and that made him feel strangely light. He wasn't used to all these new emotions, yet.

Walking at a faster pace should keep Naruto from seeing the faint smile that lingered on his lips. It felt quite weird, everything changed yet some things were still the same.

 _Is this the reason you chose to die for this place, Itachi? For these people? I agree with you, I wish you could have stayed a little longer. I wish I could have heard everything from you. I deserved that, but it doesn't matter anymore now. I can finally see, Itachi. All the darkness in the world is only the confirmation that somewhere nearby, there is light._

 _I can finally see, Itachi._

* * *

"Unbelievable, Pig! Not only did you break into my apartment while I was showering just to tell me to go to this stupid party with you, but now you're also making us be almost 30 minutes left! Ugh!" exclaimed the pinkette, walking rapidly and angrily.

"Calm yourself, Forehead! All the time spent at the hospital sure got to your big head! This is fun! Quit whining already, Jeez." sighed Ino, rushing to catch up with her fired up, annoying, bratty best friend that just won't shut the hell up already. _Ugh_. "We're almost the- Sakura, watch out, you idiot!" shouted back Ino.

 _Well, well, who would have thought. Gotta hand it to ya, Naruto, you sure know how to convince people_. Ino's thoughts followed as expected.

"I'm so, so, sorry, sir, today just isn't my day, you see I was just- Sasuke-kun!" the roseate gasped, finally opening her eyes only to realize she just bumped into Uchiha Sasuke. This was going to be a long night.

 _Shit._

* * *

 **Note:**

Hey guys! So here is the first Chapter! I hope you like where this is going, I quite enjoy writing about Sasuke and his emotions, hehe :)

Advice is always welcomed, but I will dismiss any sort of rude approach. Don't forget that people write things on this site because they enjoy doing so, therefore telling them how much they suck or how they should kill themseleves because their characters have no "development" is extremly stupid and definetly unwelcomed here. I have personally never written stories here before, but I plan to keep at it and since one of my best friends told me about that happening to her, I couldn't help but think of it as being quite amusing how some people have nothing better to do than to bring others down.

Anyways, please review! I'd love to know what you guys think! ;3

-Ami


	3. Chapter II

Chapter II: If Only

"The bottom line is that we never fall for the person we're supposed to."

-Jodi Picoult

* * *

The streets of Konoha were alive again. Sasuke was unusually happy to see that. He was never the person to lie to himself, he knew he was a stranger to joy and he knew he deserved every bit of it. But he was sure that he felt content seeing the Leaf's people smile cheerfully again. After all, it meant that the heroic sacrifices of his brother were not in vain; all the suffering, all he had endured in his life meant something greater, _Itachi_ was somebody important to the world and he couldn't help but feel pride in knowing he was his brother. If he only wasn't so blinded before, so manipulated... If only he tried to listen to his heart for once, maybe things would have ended up differently and _just maybe_ Itachi would be walking along with him to see the good he created from sadness and disaster. He managed to free people from an irreversible fate they did not deserve, he burnt light in the abyss of darkness and lit the world again. Itachi rescued the world from grief by giving himself up, by taking everything upon himself so _if only_ he had been different things could have been different too. If only.

All of a sudden, a slight pressure rose from his back. Surprised and slightly embarassed that he didn't notice someone approaching, he flinched for a second only to turn around quite heated, eager to find out who had the nerve to bump into him while he was thinking of his brother. Didn't matter that it could have been a simple, innocent accident. Didn't matter that the person couldn't have possibly known he was getting all lost in his thoughts again and purposely ran into him to annoy him, it really didn't matter. He was most probably irrationally bothered by the fact that he was broken apart from his most intimate feelings and memories by this _certain_ someone who was going to definetly be more careful next time while being on the street and they would surely _know_ to take a good look at the crest on his back and remem- _Sakura?!_

"-this just isn't my day, you see I was just- Sasuke-kun!"

 _Green_.

Her eyes were the glimmering colour of emerald, sparkling and catching the delicate light of each slim movement. Naked, honest. The kind of green that pushed its way through the pile of gritty snow to remind you, to _reassure_ you that spring was coming once again, the kind of green that budden on the prisoners of winter, bringing back life into their branches. That churning, passionate green that the oceans turn during a storm. That colour belonging to the forest after it rains- that green colour that brings hope and life no matter what has happened. Earth and sky emerged kind of green.

So how could eyes like _that_ look at him in such a way?

Sakura's pale skin was now tinted by rosy shades of red, making her sparse freckles more visible. Allowing him to look at her flushed form, Sasuke could deliberatly say that for the first time in a long time, he felt surprised. He wouldn't have thought the distraction he was so angry about earlier was actually _Sakura_. Her eyes were looking to avoid his confused yet awed face, dying to hide away clumsiness and difficulty. There was just one thing he couldn't quite understand: how was it that each time he saw her, he found her more and more beautiful? Was it even possible to be _that_ beautiful? Was it allowed to embody spring and happiness and light like it was nothing? Was _she_ allowed to be all of that when _he_ was the epitome of darkness and being around him could ruin her... _he_ could ruin her.

"Sakura-chan! I missed ya so much, dattebayo!", exclaimed Naruto rushing into hugging her tightly. It didn't take long for Sakura to return the warm hug from the blond, quietly saying "Naruto, what are you guys doing here?". It was only then the pinkette realised she didn't feel the floor under her feet anymore, Naruto was hugging her so tightly that he was now lifting the roseate's body in the air.

"H-hey, you baka! Put me down! People are staring!" having heard that, Naruto giggled childishly in her hair as he loosened his grip, lowering her back to its initial position, only more embarassed now. It was true, everyone was staring at them, at _her_. Naruto was an all-out type of guy and he liked attention, whereas Sakura was easily embarassed by that sort of thing. Shaking her head to restrain the blush from her cheeks, she carefully arose her gaze thinking: _This is just great, bumping into Sasuke whom I have been very, very careful to avoid in the last couple of days, Naruto creating all of this fuss in the middle of the street... What's next, huh?I hate you, Ino-pig!This is all of your fault!_

Tired and flustered, Sakura failed to notice the unfamiliar look on Sasuke's face. He was looking away from her- no, he was looking away from Naruto hugging her. He had no clue why he felt this way but it was infuriating him. Just what the hell was wrong with him? He always sort of disliked the compliments Naruto gave Sakura, or how he always hugged her and appreciated her, or how he looked at her when she was looking away, but this time it was a little different... He didn't like it one bit and he was mad at the fact that he couldn't figure himself out anymore. He kind of stopped trying to, but he would never admit that, of course.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry about earlier, my foot just slipped...I didn't mean t-"

"It's fine. Forget about it" he said, taking the pinkette by surprise. She was looking at him now, fixating on his dark eyes, even. That has always been a thing they shared, such intense stares. It was like they were getting to know each other through their eyes, eyes are suppoused to be the window to the soul, right? For two people who generally avoided unecessary eye contact, they surely were looking at each other quite often, not that Sasuke minded anyway. Sakura was _different_ to him, he just couldn't say how yet. She was one of his precious people, that he knew. Oh, and she was also fucking beautiful too and that didn't help his judgement at all. _At all._

 _Sigh._

"Me and Sakura were just heading to that new place that opened, nearby Ichiraku's. I suppouse you're also heading that way, am I right?" as she said that, Ino was grinning in Sakura's direction, knowing that by now, she must be _fumming._ It felt nice, seeing her best friend get angry again. She also felt pathetic about it too, because _duh_ _,_ let's face it, who would allow themselves to miss someone so much to the point where getting them angry at you seemed enough? But it wasn't enough. And it wasn't right either, Sakura dealing with all of that on her own. Sakura keeping her emotions on check all the time, Sakura being perfect all the time. Ino was angry because lately the roseate didn't allow her to be by her side to remind her it's okay not to be okay, it's okay to let go sometimes. But not tonight. Tonight Sakura was going to have fun and nobody could change that.

"Yhe-ha, we're headin' that way too!" replied Naruto, winking knowingly to Ino. Their plan had been a success so far.

* * *

The place they entered was spacious, with many tables and luxurious floors. The people in there were having a good time, you could tell from their faces. They were enjoying themselves greatly and to them that was something new, almost. They were ninjas after all, so it's not like they spent their free time just as any normal teenager would and you know what, they didn't mind it at all. They were proud of themselves for becoming strong enough to protect what was dear to them, to keep people from harm- so at least they would be having fun. It was known, in stories, books, there were those heroes who protected the people in order to maintain their happiness, even though that meant potentially giving up their own.

But that wasn't the case at all.

None of them could say they were unhappy-yes, there were indeed times where each of them longed for freedom, to be aquitted of their burdens, to be just like everyone else. As they matured, they realised that they couldn't afford that luxury, not yet at least. That is why Sasuke left the village, that is why Naruto never gave up and that is why Sakura surpassed and bettered herself, because they couldn't turn away, because they realised they never really wanted to in the first place. That was their ninja way.

Looking around, Sasuke noticed their uh... friends? He didn't really know, but he told himself he had enough time to find out. It felt quite nice, just like the old times, all of them being noisy and all over the place and him just having to stand them for the night- but he didn't mind it. A slight smirk appeared on his lips, they were _so_ going to get on his nerves again. Felt nice, having people to get mad at.

Everyone was waving at them, they were walking towards them now. He saw everyone there, even Suigetsu and the others. _Hn._

"Ne, Sakura-chan, mind if I sit next to you?" his thoughts were once again disturbed, but this time he wasn't so surprised anymore. The dobe was _already_ getting on his nerves.

"Uh- sure, Naruto," replied Sakura, smiling.

Sasuke then noticed that Ino eagerly rushed to sit besides Shikamaru and the rest of her teammates whose names he couldn't quite remember. _Wait, no way._ There was only one sit that wasn't taken, right in front of Sakura. _You've gotta be kidding me._ Seeing the weird looks his uhm, fri- _acquaintances_ exchanged, he sat down avoiding to look at any of them. Why were they behaving so weirdly? It's true that he never even _talked_ to some of them, but surely they knew how to be fucking polite right? Weren't _they_ the ones who invited him? It's not like he wanted to be there either, if it wasn't for Naruto's annoying persistance and for Sakura's big beautiful eye- _Sakura!_ She was right in front of him, simply looking at the menu she was handed. How could she have been so calm? Had she not realised that they were all looking, _wait..._ they were all looking at _her._

Catching her eyes into his, he realised he wasn't the only one who noticed just how beautiful she had become. And it drove Sasuke fucking nuts. She matured so much, not _only_ on the outside, but on the inside as well. She carried herself so delicately now, always wanting to help those around her wholeheartly, always doing her best. He noticed how looked up to she was, how softly and kindly she spoke to everybody. She was no longer shy, allowing the world to truly see her for who she was and _damn_ he almost found himself regretting not being there to witness it all- almost. Sakura didn't deserve such selfishness from him, he knew the wrongs he's done, and knowing that Sakura brought spring and smiles and warmth everywhere she went, so at least _that_ made it okay- knowing he didn't ruin her too made it all that much easier for him.

"Sasuke-kun?" the roseate asked innoccently. "Would you like to drink anything?" he failed to notice someone _again._ And _even_ the stupid waiter was looking intensly at Sakura. "Since the others arrived before us, they already ordered and now it's our turn!" she said, smiling.

"Red wine." Sasuke replied, glaring at the waiter who still kept his gaze on Sakura."Alright, then Sasuke-kun! Naruto, Ino-pig, what about you?" the pinkette turned to look at her friends, eagerly waiting for their responce.

"Beer for me, Sakura-chan!" followed Naruto.

"Same, Forehead!" continued Ino.

"Did you get all of that? I'm sorry, we kind of rushed in here," Sakura said, running her fingers through her hair gently, then placing a strand behind her ear.

"No problem at all, miss! We are surely happy to have you here. Perhaps, if I may ask, what is your name?" Sasuke was fumming. Obviously, he didn't allow anyone to know that. He was Sasuke after all.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno." she exclaimed cheerfully.

"Fitting name for such a pretty girl like you, I hope you and your friends have a lovely night!" noticing the glare the dark haired boy was giving him, he then excused himself politely and walked away, quietly cussing under his breath.

"I wonder what was _that_ about..." said Sakura, confused "I didn't even get to thank him."

Leaving out a sigh, Sakura then started to twist her fingers lightly around the strands of her hair. The rest of them were already back to their chit-chat. Typical. Sasuke then noticed Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo started to approach them.

"Been a while, huh, Sasuke? Sakura-chan, looking good as always! Stealing everyone's attention tonight, eh, _Pinky_?" said the white haired boy smirking.

"I told you to stop calling me that, Suigetsu!"

"Hn" continued Sasuke, definetly annoyed at his former teammate now. Just what the hell was wrong with everyone tonight? Was it by any chance let's-piss-Sasuke-off day or what? More importantly, what the fuck was wrong with _him_? Sure, he's always been strangely protective over the pink haired girl, but Kami- why was he getting so damn angry at stupid Sakura being so stupidly beautiful, so that stupid guys like Suigetsu and that stupid _shithead_ could make stupid comments about it?

"Hello, Sakura-san!" Juugo greeted, smiling at her. He had always had a soft spot for the pink haired girl, and apparently _a lot more_ people were starting to aswell. He was pissed, sure, but he couldn't blame them for that. The war has just recently ended and people were still restoring themseleves, still grieving. Sakura was the one who brought joy wherever she went, that's why a lot of people were so eager to have her around and to keep her for as long as they could- she represented the closure in knowing that what once had been destroyed could eventually be repaired, _healed_ and finally, rebuilt. The villagers decided they would revive the hope and courage that had been stolen from them and she was the one to always watch and make sure their ambitions would see to creation.

"Hey Juugo, how's it going?" she replied back, returning a warm smile. "Hi, Karin-san! It's been so nice seeing you walking around the village, I wanted to personally thank you for the big help you have been to the hospital and to me, especially! I couldn't have gotten through the past weeks without your help! You are very appreacited and you have my gratitude!" exclaimed Sakura, happily.

"Tsk, it was nothing. I owed you one, remember? Besides, you did all the hard work, I just lent my chakra here and there." Sakura continued to smile, Karin finally giving in. "I am glad I was of help." she nodded as Sakura giggled.

"Come here, guys, sit with us! Sasuke-kun, Naruto, me and the rest just finished ordering. We were kind of late..." she started laughing nervously, remembering when she bumped into Sasuke, how clueless she'd been. But it wasn't anything new to her, sadly. She was a kluts and everyone knew it.

"Yo, Suigetsu, get 'yo ass over here, man! Been a while, 'ttebayo!"

"I take it you're still as loud as ever, Naruto." said the white haired boy, grinning.

The two of them started chatting away as Juugo and Karin finally seized some chairs for them to place near that part of the table, since their original seats were closer to the other end. Sasuke noticed that this time, Karin sat close to Sakura, instead of begging to sit next to him. He knew the redhead had a lot to learn from the roseate and he was happy to know she was finally beginning to seek a future for herself, trying to become a better person. A lot of good things emerged from his unforgiving sins, it seemed.

The rest of the group was noisy and annoying but he was actually surprised to find out that it wasn't _so_ bad. Yeah, it really wasn't so bad. Naruto seemed to decide it was a good night not to get on his nerv-

"Teme! Come o'er here, man, let's have a toast! Errybody, c'mon, let's toast to this bastard, to him returning at last!" everyone raised their glasses. Everyone besides Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, w-wait!"

"I'm sorry, guys- uhm, excuse me just for a few minutes, I'll be right back." The tone in Sakura's voice was dull this time, even though she tried to conceal it with her deceiving smile. Sasuke frowned. She dismissed herself because of _him._ He knew things between her and him were still very... unsettled, to say the least. He wasn't really sure of himself, of what he felt, he was still so new to all of these unique feelings his heart started to gracefully bear and, he-he was a mess about all of it. He was a total wreck when it came to _Sakura_.

To hell if he was going to leave things just be.

* * *

 _I- I can't do this, I thought I could, but I can't. I thought I could be around him again, just like we all used to be, but I just can't... I can't bear, I can't suffer looking at him and seeing the way he looks at me, knowing he will never love me like I love him, it's just too cruel. I thought I finally evolved, I thought- all of these years I spent, desperately trying to catch up to him and Naruto, wanting to prove myself worthy of being amongst them, worthy of being the one who got to protect them... All of those years and still I can't, no matter how much I try... I can't seem to shake how I feel about Sasuke-kun._

 _It is said that ninja must never show their weaknesses, a ninja must never cry and yet, here I am. What am I even crying for exactly? That I can't seem to stop being madly in love with a certain Uchiha who tried to kill me? That I feel sorry for myself for not being able to stop?_

 _Get yourself together, Sakura. You can't let them see you this way, you promised yourself that._

Suddenly, the door burst open followed by quite a loud noise.

" _S-Sasuke-kun_?!"

Sasuke then shut and locked the door, keeping his eyes on Sakura.

"We need to talk."

* * *

 **Note:**

Hey guys! The second chapter is here.

I hope you like where the story is going, I am happy to annouce that some interesting things will be happening in the next chapter! I am always trying to keep to Sasuke's character, since he's so interesting to write about but so damn tricky at the same time x'D

Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think!

Review, review, review!

Thanks a lot for reading :)

-Ami


	4. Chapter III

Chapter III

"Believe that fate is the optimal combination of choise and chance."

-Cindy Hilsheimer

* * *

They say that sometimes it is good to be scared. It means you still have something to lose. When you still have something to lose, you haven't given up hope… or better say, you're holding on for dear life. But then again, why are all shinobi condemned for allowing themselves to feel that doubt? Why _are_ they exempted from being absolutely and utterly human?

The 25th rule of shinobi speaks about never expressing emotion on the battlefield, never crying or granting yourself the luxury to show that you feel hurt in any way, shape or form because if you do, you are most likely to die. Now, what they didn't teach in the Academy is that life itself could be considered a battlefield, so what could one possibly do to escape death's hands in this position? Truthfully, there is so much more to ninjas than their combat life, than their missions, training… but no one was courageous enough to look past the appearances.

So what was Sakura supposed to do in this situation? What _could_ she possibly do?

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask _you_ the same question, Sakura."

What _was_ she doing there? Oh how she wished she knew the answer to that herself… Everything was fine and then a second later she left the table with tears running in her eyes. Just what the hell was her problem? _God, what a big baby I am, I should just man up already. I'm not going to let him see me cry, not ever again,_ she thought to herself.

"Well… this is the girl's bathroom, so I would s-"

"Cut the crap. Tell me what's wrong."

Sakura flinched, followed by a frown.

"I'm fine, Sasuke-kun. You should go back with the others, I'll be right there in a minute."

 _I'm perfectly fine as you can see, so just go. Just leave me alone. Stop making this even harder than it has to be, it hurts so go._

"Tsk, don't lie to me Sakura. I saw you just then, you were crying."

"I told you, I'm fine, I just got a little sick that's all, now… do you mind?" she turned her head from him, softly.

She was lying to herself. She wasn't fine and she hasn't been for a long time, she knew that. The fact is, lying is a necessity. We lie to ourselves because the truth fucking hurts. No matter how hard we try to ignore or deny it, in the end all that pile of lies fall away, like it or not. But here's the truth about the truth. It hurts. So we lie.

"Hn, I'm not leaving until you tell me what happened back there." Sasuke closed one of his eyes because you know, old habbits die hard as Kakashi-sensei would say. So he was leaning on the door. "The faster you speak, the faster we get outta here."

"This is getting ridiculous, Sasuke-kun, I told you two times already, I'm fine. Go back to your toast, they're all waiting for you. I'll be right there."

So then, Sakura found herself thinking how hard must she beg to be left alone? Was it really _that_ hard to understand that this just wasn't her day? Couldn't people just give her a break or was that too much to ask? Well at least Sasuke was starting to calm down, he finally thou-

"I don't give _a shit_ about the toast, I told you we're not leaving until you tell me what's going on. I don't like repeating myself."

 _Well fuck._

"Are you serious?" Sakura's feelings finally caught fire. "Why do you eve care, huh?" the kunoichi was now standing straight, facing her demons, facing her fears. Oh, how that fire was burning. "Don't pretend to do so. I've changed. I'm not the same girl you left on the bench that night. I'm strong now. I make no apologies for how I chose to repair what _you_ broke. So _no_ , I won't tell you what it is I'm feeling how much it hurts. You lost the right to know long ago."

You see, Sasuke was completely used to having these sorts of arguments with his usuratonkatchi of a best friend, Naruto- but this… this was something _new._ _She_ was something new. Something challenging. How dare she take him by surprise? How dare she stire up that feeling he's been trying to burry ever since getting back? This confusion, this tension, he wasn't used to this, not at all.

Pain. That's all he knew, you see? But Sakura... Sakura was something else. The total and frightening opposite of pain, she was joy in all her grace. She fit anywhere and everywhere, surprisingly though, not within herself as he had just noticed. She was eager and she was _good_ and she was right- she managed to restore the brokenness he caused, to mend the wounds he created. So maybe, just maybe how dare _he_? How dare he want to be a part of her life now? Nobody was playing dumb anymore, it was clear that things couldn't ever be the way that they were.

No one said though, that even if things were not going to be the same as before they couldn't be... better. And that's the right moment to fight fire with fire.

"You haven't changed. You're still annoying."he looked away, fists clenching.

 _What did he just… say?_

In that moment, something deep inside Sakura just purely and completely _cracked_.

So she moved. She wanted to slap him because after all the endurance, she could have _that._

"Oh yeah? I'll show you annoying, you b-"

...

In that moment, serenity set in. It was sudden, and it was abrupt and she didn't expect it. He was kissing her and the whole wide world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words will never be. You wouldn't expect something that fragile and swift to feel like resonant fireworks, tingles and mists of undisclosed desires. In all its roughness, there was gentleness through a simple yet silent cry of pain that lived inside their hearts- because… in all its wonder, perhaps even something _broken_ could become beautiful. It was overwhelming, the way he was touching her, gripping every inch of angelic skin, the way their lips tackled each other ferociously, it was alike a song of fire and ice. Their hasty moves collided within each other, one by one getting more and more profane yet strangely, sensitive.

Sakura trembled at each fleeting touch, possibly losing herself even more deeply into the Sasuke's intense onyx eyes, eyes which have haunted her being for as long as she could remember, eyes she couldn't have forgotten if she tried. The roseate then unconsciously reached her soft and small hands along his tight, muscled back, gripping harshly, uncontrollably. Failing to realize, her now sore and bitten lips left an ever so sensual, ever so platonic "Sasuke-kun"- Sakura moaned his name.

The kisses grew fevered, needy, Sasuke's hands gently delving into soft, delicate hair. Emotions were heightened, tension was built so naturally the ever so powerful Sharingan activated. It was like electricity travelled through their skin by every touch. It was all passion, intense, intoxicating. It was their only escape, it was esoteric. In that moment, they were angels caught on fire, they were two alone souls together giving back colour in this static and monochrome world with their vivid moans, daring stares and greedy mouths.

The pinkette was now pushed against the back of the rugged door, hands making their way through dark, rough hair and _God_ did it feel good. Bite marks are love confessions written in flesh, so her pale neck was now tainted. Her once very pretty caramel coloured skirt was now on the floor, across his white shirt. Sakura's long legs sat around the boy's waist now, tugging at his trousers.

"Sakura…"

Her hand alighted on his face, moving down past his collar bone.

Deviant green meets onyx.

Such lustful and consuming stares, only between them.

Their mouths clash once again, wanting. Erotic sounds fleeing the roseate's full lips, solid ,careful arms carrying her, touching her. It was perfect- no. It was more than that. It was messy and it was taunting but it was truly fascinating. And that's how love should be. Reckless kisses, carnal cries… nothing could ever ruin this moment. _This_ was theirs.

Or not.

"Sakura-chan! Where are you?"

 _Go away_.

"Sakura-chan, are you in the bathroom?"

The pinkette broke away from his lips, panicking. Her feet were now touching the floor again.

"Shit". Sasuke was furious. Not only because the stupid dobe was coming _but_ because he just realized what he's just done. Just fucking perfect. So much for not complicating things, right?

"Where's my skirt?!" _The skirt huh..._ he thought.

"Here"

As she took the skirt from his hand, she came to know something, she couldn't look him straight in the eye now. Not after what was about to happen. Just what happened back there? What came over him? Why… didn't she stop him?What came over _her?_ Sigh. Now was not the time to think about this, she had all time in the world to cry and miss him later. Now, _Naruto_.

Sasuke was dressing back into his white now wrinkled shirt and Sakura couldn't help but think just how much he's changed over the years, it was somehow making her nostalgic, remembering the young boy always coming to her rescue.

After the war, after they defeated Kaguya, she's tried her very best not to bother him with her presence, she's tried giving him his space. Others would call it avoiding but it was certainly not that. Yup, certainly not avoiding Sasuke Uchiha at all. So now she had the priviledge to notice things about him. He's become way more muscular than she remembered, his hair was now longer, even messier than before. It was only his eyes that remained unchanged, coloured a black colder than the winter sky, yet _she_ found warmth and understanding when she looked into them, they somehow invited you to get lost. The darkness, it was _his_ darkness that was challenging Sakura.

They often say that it is better to stay in the dark, because in the dark there may be fear but there is also hope. And it's the hope that keeps us from giving it all up, that carries us onward. So maybe, in all the darkness and misery, in all death and damage, maybe there was hope.

"I'll take care of this." his raspy voice broke into her reel of thoughts.

"We are in the Ladies Room, Sasuke-kun" she put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hn."he closed his eyes.

"Sakura-chan?! Are you there?"

"Coming, Naruto! I'll go, you get out after we are somewhat far from the door. That will work."

And just like that she was gone. Just like the wind.

* * *

There was no way he could return at the table after what happened, or better said, what was about to happen. There was just no way. Sasuke decided to go home for now, captured by thoughts, fading momentary regrets and indecisive what ifs.

No one could find themseleves denying though, things were changing and from this moment on, they were going to change even more. Indeed it is frightening, for with change, you cannot foresee it, you cannot be prepared for it. The only thing one can do is endure whatever it is to come.

Our lives are transitory. We live in novels that have been created just for us. Worlds woven by words that we circle as though we are the Earth and they, the sun. Stories we tell ourselves end up becoming who we are, and suddenly, we're orbiting time and space like we're following a script. So maybe it was fate afterall? Fate that a broken young man with a broken past could feel so therefore, he could _be_. Humanity is defined by feelings, is it not?

So as the dark streets of Konoha carry Sasuke home, he finds himself utterly captivated by this new confusing feeling that's made his heart, a home.

"I finally understand, Nii-san."

* * *

 **note:**

Thank you for being so patient with me. I don't know where this story will be going but I'll be sure to explore the fuck out of their emotions and hand them over to you guys! :)

Thanks for reading and until next time!


End file.
